


countdown

by hypnosismic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, Death, Demon, Happy Ending, Implied Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Slight Not Safe For Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnosismic/pseuds/hypnosismic
Summary: At first it all started with seeing a figure. One that Yahaba grew from hating and being fearful of to gradually accepting it into his life.





	countdown

Yahaba always saw it as a child. 

Ever since he was the age 6 he would see an odd kind of shadowy figure from any corner where no people were. As soon as he was alone in his room or alone anywhere in an aisle of a store for an example the figure watched.

The figure didn’t seem to have a clear face or body shape itself. It more likely looked like a wavy, out of focus shadow if you asked him. Yet, the shadow never belonged to anyone and Yahaba always chose to ignore it since the first time he spoke of the shadow, his parents never believed him. Only telling him it was just apart of his imagination and he decided to leave it at that.

[いち]

When he became 12 and started middle school for the first time, the figure started to become much clear. Yet he still couldn’t see it well. He tried to talk about the figure he always saw to his friends but everyone laughed it off and told him he was imagining it like his parents.

Yahaba didn’t understand. The figure always watched him every day even when he wasn’t imagining things. He convinced himself before it was only his imagination but now he was starting to be unsure again. It sometimes appeared now when he was around friends. Was it still part of his imagination?

[に]

The day he started high school for the first time he started volleyball again. He was always interested in the sport and always wanted to get better. He always practiced alone during middle school since there was no one else who wanted to play it.

When he went to the first club meeting for his year there was an extraordinary man by the name of Oikawa.

Oikawa was a second year there and was quite a well known setter, so maybe he might teach him how to set better?

Besides that there were two other first years there.

One by the name of Watari, a libero with a nice attitude and aura surrounding him. The other being Kyoutani, a wing spiker with a horrible and irritable attitude.

Yahaba couldn’t find himself to like him, yet he still felt attached to him in some way. Did he feel the same way or was it just him? 

Yahaba doesn’t know but strangely after meeting him.

He didn’t see the figure ever since.

[さん]

When his second year of high school starts, Kyoutani started to show up to practice less and less. It irritated him a bit strangely, he hated how the other acted with his personality and with the third years (before and now.) yet he still found himself attached to the other. He didn’t know what emotion it was, but he knew they couldn’t separate from each other.

Then there was a time where he came back, he yelled at him for it and just like that he pretended the other didn’t exist.

Other then that, there was only one time he had to acknowledge his existence.

That being the day of the match against Karasuno. The one where it meant the end or the beginning of a new kind of era.

For that very game he acknowledged the other and his whole existence, bringing him back into what was truly happening with the game. Watching as Kyoutani stared at him in some kind of awe struck way in which Yahaba could hear his heart beat. A steady beat of some kind.

He decides to take his arms away and tells him off, staying serious like before and ignoring what his heart and what his brain was telling him.

_You love him Shigeru don’t you?_

[よん]

The third years don’t go to practice anymore, which leaves Yahaba as the captain now and Kyoutani as his vice captain.

For now they don’t really practice since Yahaba’s still taking some “lessons” from Oikawa until he feels ready enough. For now they watch the match with Karasuno and an opponent. For now Yahaba only realizes its time he should probably confess.

He shakes off the thought aside though and only bickers with Kyoutani when he feels like he was given an odd look, trying not to embarrass himself.

In reality, he just wanted to talk or interact with the other in some way.

[ご]

It’s their third year now and Yahaba was the official captain now, feeling ready now to lead everyone (not as well as Oikawa does of course in his words) and help the new first years as well as his team.

He helps set to the first years and watches as Kyoutani enters the gym late as always.

He yells at him, telling him to come by earlier but Kyoutani rolls his eyes and makes his way over to him before waiting to work on their serves and sets together.

They yell at each other occasionally but smile at each other or laugh about t for a bit before going back to practicing.

Maybe third year wouldn’t be that bad. He could finally be able to attach to the other with the bond he felt before in his first and second year maybe. Who knows, but he just feels it there still. Stronger than ever.

[ろく]

At their game against Shiratorizawa as third years, they win. They finally win.

Everyone’s screaming and crying, yelling that they did it. The third years from last year came to watch, all of them crying and yelling for their old team. Iwaizumi and Oikawa, holding each other’s hands tightly as they do while Shiratorizawa’s new captain only glares at Yahaba and promised a next time, a next time that his team would win.

After this though Yahaba’s back to celebrating and he turns to look at Kyoutani before jumping into the other’s arm and hugging him tightly as he cries. Kyoutani, doesn’t seem to mind and holds onto him like his life depended on him and for the first time, Yahaba sees him smile and tear up.

And with that Yahaba confesses to him while crying, telling him over and over how much he loved him. 

And with that Kyoutani replies with a kiss unseen by everyone and Yahaba doesn’t need words back to know what it means.

[しち]

The game’s over and with just a few days before going to nationals they’re at Yahaba’s house. Kissing over and over at each other’s faces like the world was bound to end soon.

Eventually though they stopped and pulled away before getting to the act. Clothes being thrown off of each other and with embarrassed looks they looked away from each at first before getting on with it.

Yahaba being the bottom and while be prepped he couldn’t help but let out small little mewls while shaking with slight embarrassment and excitement, which Kyoutani thought of was cute.

It took them a bit before Kyoutani’s inside of him, going at a slow pace at first for Yahaba before he even sully started to go faster and harder for him, they’re both sweating and panting, while Yahaba gives out little gasps and cries and Kyoutani just gave it grunts and groans.

Eventually they’re both tired and they cuddle up to each other, panting still and kissing each other softly, before sleeping Kyoutani murmurs a small ‘I love you.’ And with that Yahaba smiles.

[はち] 

Many years later, they’re still together. 

They’ve had arguments but made up quickly with each other and went back to being happy with each other despite little dumb arguments they have, only to just laugh at them instead.

Kyoutani becomes a pro volleyball player while Yahaba becomes a novelist.

And at the age of 25, they both marry each other. Watari being the best man for Kyoutani, and Oikawa the best man for Yahaba.

Of course though everyone else from the volleyball team was invited as well as other friends and family from both sides.

They enjoy the after party for it and the old volleyball team talks of embarrassing memories from those days. (Including a talk about how Iwaizumi’s and Oikawa’s first time was which embarrassed Oikawa more than Iwaizumi.)

Soon Yahaba and Kyoutani make their way into the car and depart for their new home together. Together. Yeah, that’s right. They were finally attached to each other weren’t they? 

With that, Yahaba smiled happily and gives a kiss to Kyoutani.

[きゅ]

At the age of 30, Yahaba waits at a hospital.

He’s shaking hard and he could barely feel like he could breathe. Everything around him all fuzzy and it was like he could barely hear anyone talk to him but his own self.

He tries to eat but he felt like puking every-time due to the nervousness taking over his body. He tries to stress relief toy given to him, squishing it and while it works he goes back into a panicked state.

He tries to take deep breaths which also helped but the nervousness consumed him again.

Then his vision comes clear again as he sees the doctor and he rushes toward him, asking questions all over while shaking still with near teary eyes, expecting good news but yet was greeted by a shake of his head, words unheard being spoken to him but Yahaba could read his lips and he starts to sob loudly, unable to hold it in.

_’He’s gone.’_

And with that, the figure reappears to Yahaba more clearly and taunting him.

The same demon that was there since he was six, now showing itself to be some kind of cat staring at him with wide yellow eyes and a smile with huge two front fangs. It was white with two stripes around it’s body and grinned as it watched Yahaba.

[じゅ]

At the age of 36, Yahaba grows used to seeing the figure watching him.

He sees it at the end of his bed when he’s about to sleep, at the grocery store in any aisle, and even in huge crowds.

It no longer bothered him anymore that he starts conversations with it sometimes before he goes to sleep. Even if the figure never responds, only stating and grinning at him like always.

He gave up on trying to see if the figure would ever respond though and immediately went to sleep though.

Yet one day as he walked across the cross walk at night, the demon was seen running toward him, Yahaba though, stood in the middle to see what was happening before noticing the demon growing to a taller height as well as growing wider as well as it opened his mouth.

Instead of running though, Yahaba stood still and watched it happen. Why outrun fate when he knew it would be bound to happen?

Alas, as the demon got near Yahaba closed his eyes and instead of feeling any kind of pain, he hears a soft voice call out to him.

“Hey,”

He opens his eyes and instead of seeing things in a haze Yahaba stood in a peaceful meadow as the sky and flowers surrounded him and Kyoutani.

Giving a huff, Yahaba flicks the other’s forehead receiving a small smile from him. “Took you long enough to see me again,”

“Well, I can’t really immediately go and try to see you.” Kyoutani replies, giving a small shrug before taking Yahaba’s hand. “Anyways, that aside I guess you’re ready to go?”

Yahaba decided to look back, seeing people and some police to surround his old body. Which gave a small smile before turned back to nod at Kyoutani and they shared a slow, soft kiss before walking off towards the light.

[やとあいえたね]

**Author's Note:**

> I counted down from one to ten before going to the final phrase meaning ‘I finally got to see you again’ or somewhere along that line


End file.
